


joy be to you all

by excentricAnthropologist



Series: Critical Role fanmixes [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, i made this to Cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: "There’s nothing wrong with living your life. You only get one of ‘em."





	joy be to you all

**joy be to you all \- a mollymauk fanmix**

_"There’s nothing wrong with living your life. You only get one of ‘em."_

1\. **Leave My Body** \- Florence + the Machine

_I don't want your future_  
_I don't need your past_  
_One bright moment_  
_Is all I ask_

2\. **I Will Never Die** \- Delta Rae

_Hickory, oak, pine and weed_  
_Bury my heart underneath these trees_  
_And when a southern wind comes to raise my soul_  
_Spread my spirit like a flock of crows_

3\. **The Show Must Go On** \- Queen

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_  
_Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die_  
_I can fly, my friends_

4\. **(Don't Fear) The Reaper** \- Unto Ashes

_All our times have come_  
_Here, but now they're gone_  
_Seasons don't fear the reaper_  
_Nor do the wind, nor the sun, or the rain_  
_We can be like they are_

5\. **Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep** \- Leah

_Gentle birds in circling flight_  
_I am the soft star that shines at night_  
_Oh, do not stand at my grave and cry_  
_I am not there, I did not die_

6\. **No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young)** \- Queen

_I guess we'll never understand_  
_The sense of your leaving_  
_Was it the way it was planned?_  
_And so we grace another table_  
_And raise our glasses one more time_  
_There's a face at the window_  
_And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye_

7\. **Do You Realize??** \- The Flaming Lips

_You realize that life goes fast_  
_It's hard to make the good things last_  
_You realize the sun doesn't go down_  
_It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round_

8\. **Spectrum** \- Florence + the Machine

_Say my name_  
_And every color illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

9\. **The Parting Glass** \- The Hound + The Fox

_But since it fell unto my lot_  
_That I should rise and you should not_  
_I gently rise and softly call:_  
_"Goodnight, and joy be to you all"_

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by [Diana Whitney](https://www.dianawhitneydesign.com/)
> 
> [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/7m2f0hdreq286pev8bru5c6bv/playlist/538mzNPumH0L4oK3H3LHB4?si=EaUFy8s1THao_fqYEdYqDA)
> 
> [Tracklist on tumblr](http://excentricanthropologist.tumblr.com/post/181004422888/joy-be-to-you-all-a-mollymauk-fanmix-theres)


End file.
